Alpha-nitroketones may be converted into a wide variety of derivative products including the carbonyl-containing moiety of the alpha-nitroketone. However prior processes for derivatizing and cleaving alpha-nitroketones utilize undesirable conditions resulting inter alia from the presence of vigorous catalyst (typically strong bases). Even with these conditions however, it has not heretofore been possible to utilize the practices of the prior art to satisfactorily produce aminoesters from alpha-nitroketones under commercial conditions.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for the preparation of aminoesters. It is another object of this invention to provide lubricating oil compositions products which may find use as additives to petroleum oils typified by lubricating oils. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art from inspection of the following description.